Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-4754943-20160121121732
Hey there!! Thanks for your answer :)) Your're so right with how you put down Estelle's dialogue XDDDDDD. Really - she was so annoying! As I said - it becomes better after she returns (as I said she isn't in the team after the first visit in Myorzo until the fight in Zavias. Then she knows what she wants and want's to help the party to beat Alexei and save the world. After Estelle is gone - it's more Rita who can be annoying, every time they talk about something that hasn't got anything to do with Blastia or their next step she tries to remind her friends, that they don't have time for that - they should hurry to save Estelle. She really seems to be Estelle obsessed xD. But when Estelle is back - you will have your healer back. In PS3 it's no problem because you have Flynn as a healer, but in the XBox360 version you only have Karol, so make sure, he won't be that under leveled. (He will leave you too for a short time and I did not know about and he was one of those I never had in my team - so when everyone was about level 36 he still was 33...So I really recommend to take him in for some battles) He only is able to do Nice Aid smash, that can heal you..and you will have about 3 Bosses to fight without Estelle. As you might have recognized - he has to "run" to the character he wants to heal and as he's slow as a snail he needs some time T_T'. I hated fighting with him as a healer - but don't worry, Estelle comes back and has really great healing artes!!! Ah! very important: If you haven't beaten Alexei yet - When you will come to the Shrine of Zaude, you will have 2 Boss fights and an optional boss. So in one room there is waiting a Giganto monster for you - defeat it now! You want to have the tresure chests behind him now^^. He is not that difficult, but if you struggle with him, change the difficulty into easy. (Don't forget to switch it back to normal after you one,’ cause one of the next rooms Alexei is waiting) Behind that Giganto (you can't miss it - really) you find a staff for Estelle - that staff has the abillity "Special" which she needs to perform her Mystic Arte. (Yuri gets this skill from "Dein Nomos" which he will be lend from Duke.) All you need to perform a Mystic Arte is having an Arcane Arte/Advanced Spell/Alterned Arte (one of those) and the Special skill equipped - and of cause: Overlimit Lv 3. Still problems with using the skills??? Skills you learn by equipping weapons and keep it equipped until the character has learned them all (if there are 3 skills - you first will see 3 bars behind the skills. After a skill is learned, there won't be a bar anymore). E.g. Yuri gets the sword Dein Nomos and equips it: He automatically has the Special '''skill equipped as long as he has the sword equipped. (Giving him another one before he has learned it --> He doesn't have the skill anymore. After he learned that skill, you can take away that weapon if you like and activate the skill "special" in the skill menu. (As Yuri gains levels, he will gain more "points" for his skills, and you can activate more skills. But if you don't have enough points for special - turn another skill off, so you have enough!) The same is with '''Alterned Artes. You have 9 skills that can change artes (on different weapons of cause, Yuri’s you can get very easily, but for e.g. Rita you will have to synchronize her weapons...) These skills are: Athenor, Alembic, Gale, Chain, Hell Fire, Great Deluge, Dispersion, Crucible and Bastion. If you have one of those, equip it and try out some of your artes - if one changes; use it as often as possible so he will learn it after you used it 100 times^^. If you have the skill "chain" it will turn Azure Edge to Azure Storm. Other Characters like Raven needs "Hell Fire" and "Crucible" activated to turn Havoc Gale (Lv 56) into Tempest. Or Estelle will learn Nightingale from having Crucible equipped and using Nurse. So make sure, you equip every character these skills^^. It takes some time to get that in head, but it finally works :3 (when I played the XBox Version, I just did not get that xDD, AND I thought I should battle that Giganto in Zaude later - and I missed that weapon for Estelle (You CAN come back later of cause, and you CAN battle that Giganto later - but if you followed the side quest on "Ceasy" and want to return after Alexei is down....Droite and Gauche are waiting in a room that you have to pass to get to the Giganto, and they are pretty strong - so I was not able to defeat them at that moment and Estelle would have to wait to learn her Mystic Arte....) Now - playing the PS3 version, and knowing better, I got that stupid weapon^^. To be honest - I felt a little sorry for Alexei when he finally - well - died ^^'. But you can tell for yourself when you come to it. I mean yeah - is is a mean and also mad character! He completely has lost his mind xDDD. But I kind of understand him going mad - and as soon as you know his background and story - you feel, he once was like Flynn and Flynn has the best options to become as Alexei xDDD. (You may understand later - but if I now explain too much, I'd spoiler you too much!) This time I also managed to success in the secret mission in the battle against Alexei^^. That was a very hard one. AND when I fought on XBox he only used his Mystic Arte once, but this time he spawned it again and again - it was a very close win! --- TOZ Yes it really is a cool game :)) I don't consider Edna as annoying - she's funny I think. And yes this princess knows her duty^^ But she was not the healer in that team, and so also Rose isn't. The two of them aren't able to use magic. Here only the seraphim can use magic - and all of them have a healing spell (But I like it more if you have one or two very good healers, than like in TOZ, there you have the 4 Seraphim and each can learn a healing spell, but far not as effective as e.g. Estelle in TOV) Well that was enogh input for you now xDDD. If there are any further questions, or themes you'd like to talk about on e.g. ToV just do so. By the way, should I not tell any spoilers like I kinda did here? Or isn't it bothering you?? Akemi